Together
by Anytha84
Summary: Their hands were latched together as they looked at each other and then stepped forward. Tumblr prompt: F.Z.Z.T AU where Fitz gets infected too, and they jump together of the plane. R


Tumblr prompt: FZZT AU where fitz gets infected too, and they jump together of the plane

Totally random and sudden fic that I got from a tumblr post where people were discussing about FZZT and Fitz's courage in getting inside the lab despite the possibility of being infected.

I hate myself _so_ much for writing this...

Thanks to my Beta StarryDreamer01 who helped me edit this.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AGENTS OF SHIELD.

-:-

_So dear I love that with him all deaths I could endure. Without him, live no life_

_-John Milton-_

-:-

"Would you mind giving me a moment alone with Fitz?"

The rest of the Team left the cargo bay and walked upstairs. Jemma watched as May steered a tearful Skye away and felt the overwhelming lump in her throat coming up again.

But she pushed it down and wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes.

This was it. There wasn't anything else left to do.

She was going to die.

The thought was... frightening. As a scientist she knew that death was the natural end for any living being and that there was no fighting against it.

She had just thought that her death would have occurred later. _Years_ later.

Not now that she was barely twenty six and having reached the apex of her career.

Jemma hadn't really thought of her future besides her studies and working aspects but she had expected that, at some point, she would have settled up, married maybe and had some children.

A family to call her own to love and cherish.

Whatever shadowy image she had in her mind, vanished like a wisp of smoke in the wind. She didn't expect the disappearance of that hazy image to hurt her so much.

She was going to die.

The electrostatic pulse would propagate from her soon.

She had to leave the Bus or the others would die too.

Fitz.

_Fitz_ would die.

If the knowledge of her imminent death scared her, the thought of his possible demise terrified her.

No, he wouldn't die. Not today and not because of her.

Jemma stared and watched the cargo ramp.

If she jumped, she wouldn't involve anyone. _He_ would be safe.

She gathered her courage and turned around, thinking of a way to momentarily disable him so that she could lower the ramp and then just jump.

Fitz was right in front of her. His face was blank but his blue eyes were oddly clear.

Jemma's eyes widened, surprised to find him so close to her. He was standing near the centrifuge when she last looked.

The look on his face and his proximity suddenly made everything more difficult. She felt tears welling in her eyes again.

"Fi-"

He surged forward before she could even say his name or move. His hands cupped her cheeks and he kissed her.

Jemma's eyes closed the moment she felt his lips on hers and a shiver ran down her spine at the sensations she felt radiating from the contact point to her whole body.

Then she heard a small, almost inaudible spark.

_Electrostatic._

Her eyes opened immediately, warmth replaced by icy dread and she moved her hands to his chest and pushed him away.

Fitz stepped back and smiled softly but she couldn't smile. Her hand went up to her mouth, tears falling freely from her eyes now.

The virus.

"What...?" she choked out. "What did you do, Fitz?"

She had just infected him.

And with their failed attempt to create the antiserum, he was condemned to certain death.

She had been so careful not to touch him or brush him in any way while they were working in the lab. She had almost had a heart attack when he entered the lab in first place but this stubborn prat had to go and remind her of what they always did.

Fix things. Together.

Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to fix this but had managed to break both of themselves.

"Fitz..." She moved forward until their bodies were almost touching. Her eyes were blurred with tears and she couldn't see him well. "Why?"

"Because I'm a selfish and cowardly man," he whispered. "Rather than staying here alone, without you, I'd rather follow you." His hands reached for her face again and he gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Anywhere."

Jemma couldn't stop the sob escaping her lips or the tears free falling down her cheeks and all over Fitz's hands.

She reached up for his face with trembling hands, fingertips caressing his cheeks, nose and jaw before bringing him down so that their foreheads touched.

"Leo..." she whispered. She felt his hands tighten on her face for a second as his name rolled out of her mouth. She hadn't called him with his first name since the Academy. "You still have a few hours. You can try to recalibrate the antiserum."

"No, Jemma," he replied, shaking his head. "I'm coming with you."

She looked at him. He was resolute and wouldn't stop. His eyes showed a hint of fear now but she realised that it was normal: he was going to die.

With her.

A part of her wanted to find another solution. She wanted to leave him there in the lab while she jumped and allow him to find a cure for himself.

The more selfish and scared part of her was oddly relieved to not be alone.

She would be with Fitz. As always.

Jemma leaned forward and brushed her lips to his. She wanted to savour this moment as long as she could. She had been waiting for it for so long...

"Beside me the whole damn time, yeah?" she whispered against his lips.

He smiled at her and nodded.

"The whole damn time."

Time was not in their favour...

Jemma wiped the tears off her face. Fitz took her hand immediately after pressing the button to lower the cargo ramp and they walked towards it, sirens wailing behind them.

The sky appeared in front of them, clear blue with some white clouds. The wind was strong and made them sway at the edge of the ramp.

Jemma looked at Leo. He stared back, his eyes the same colour of the sky they were about to fall into. His smile was soft as he leaned forward and brushed his lips on hers one more time.

For the last time...

"I love you, Jem."

She smiled softly, his words spreading a calm and reassuring warmth in her body.

"I love you too, Leo."

She finally got to say it...

Their hands were latched together as they looked at each other and then stepped forward.

Gravity pulled them down while their hands kept them close.

-:-

Please, leave a review...


End file.
